


When Our Future Was Before Us

by Syrus07



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Back to the Future Au, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen thought he was just getting into Dr. Well's car and driving away from a dangerous situation, but slamming the gas didn't exactly give him the desired affect, and he instead ended up crashing into the STAR Labs building circa 2015. Having to deal with life in a new time period without any of the people he truly holds dear (with the exception of a younger, stranger Well) should be the worst of his problems, but when he befriends Oliver Queen, a man who to him had been dead for almost thirty years, he realizes his troubles are just getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Future Was Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the day Marty McFly came to the future, I cooked up a Flarrow/BttF AU. The title is a quote from the poem Time Travelers by Lang Leav.   
> If you want to see anything else that I've written, or you wish to contact me, my tumblr is no-upper-limit-to-stupidity.  
> Enjoy!

This was bad. Very bad. Very very bad. Not even taking account to fact that Barry couldn’t see anything besides a bright white light, which in itself was worrying, he was still pretty sure one of his only friends had just sacrificed himself so he could survive. Not that he’d done a good job of doing that, crashing into a fence while trying to escape, blacking out before he could get out and just start running.

He figured they’d probably caught up with him, whoever they were. He thought they might have been waiting until he woke up to start…torture him? or something? It’s not like he could withstand that much, if they just shined the light for a little while longer, he’d probably break. It had been rather blinding.

he swatted at it, slightly surprised when he made contact with someone’s wrist instead of a lamp. The person yelped and dropped what he assumed to be a flashlight, so that it landed directly on his face. If the other man had been trying to get Barry to release him, he certainly succeeded, since the teen was a little distracted by his now bleeding nose to attack him.

“Oh, shit…Caitlin! Can you bring the first aid kit?…I think he’s awake.” The man was helping him sit up, grabbing tissues from somewhere just out of Barry’s view. “I’m sorry, I swear I was just trying to check your eyes for a concussion…you’ve been out for about twenty four hours.”

He nodded, drying up the blood coming from his face, whether the flashlight had cut him, or this was an actual nosebleed wasn’t actually important, just that he was bleeding and this guy was trying to help him. Despite the fact that Barry was basically ruining his vintage Star Wars shirt.

“Cisco!” A redheaded woman walked in, and then sprinted over to the pair, “He’s our patient, we’re supposed to help him, not break his nose!” She took over, probably doing a much better job than just throwing tissues at the problem. “As if you hadn’t been in a bad enough state already. Now any head trauma could be attributed to the car crash or to blunt force.” She glared at Cisco, giving Barry the impression that he didn’t ever want to be on this woman’s bad side.

“A light concussion is to be expected, since you slammed your car into a tree while going at an estimated 88 mph, but let’s just check to make sure that this didn’t do any more damage.” Ironically, she used the guilty device to check his pupil dilation, before she got to asking him questions. “Can you tell me your full name?”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.” He thought of using an alias, but the pair had done nothing but help him since he woke up, and they probably were able to pull some identification off of him in the past 24 hours.

“How old are you?”

“17, I’ll be 18 in March.”

“Perfect, and what year is it?”

“2045.”

She didn’t respond with another question, about common knowledge, or personal facts. She just stared at him as if he’d grown a second head, he didn’t feel other wise concussed…maybe he hadn’t said what he though he had said.

“It’s 2045, right?” 

Cisco almost shoved Caitlin out of the way in an attempt to set himself directly in front of Barry. “Oh my god! This can’t be happening!” His smiling was unnerving the teen, it was too wide to be completely sane. “You’re from the future! It would explain all the strange tech I found in his car.”

Barry knit his eyebrows together. “You’re telling me it worked? I thought Wells had finally lost it…”

If it was possible, that got an even bigger reaction, or maybe it was just how Caitlin started as well that made it seem so great. “You know Dr. Wells? As in Dr. Harrison Wells?” Caitlin seemed confused by the idea of the injured boy in front of her had any relation to the scientist.

“Knew.” He looked down at his feet, flexing them just so he could have something to do. “I’m not sure if he made it…”

“If who made it?” A very familiar voice came from the arch that was acting as a doorway, causing Barry’s eyes to snap up, only for his heart to fall. The man wheeling in (yes, wheeling as in a wheel chair), looked much younger than the man he left, what felt like, a few minutes ago.

Barry stood up and approached him cautiously, almost nervously, but he could never really be afraid of this man, not after everything they’d been to—or were going to go through—together. His feet stopped inches away from the edge of the chair, the chair that shouldn’t exist, “Dr. Wells?”

“Hello, Mr. Allen.”


End file.
